dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 3
*Kala Avasti *Power Girl *Natasha Irons (Steel, not in costume) *Skeets Villains: *Lex Luthor *Mister Mind *Shockwave *Terra-Man *Intergang :*Noose :*Rough House Other Characters: *Alexander Luthor (as a corpse; unverified; see notes) *Lois Lane *Mercy Graves *Mister Akteon *Gotham City Police Department :*Detective Jiang :*Josephine MacDonald :*Maggie Sawyer :*Wallis Locations: *Gotham City *Kahndaq *Metropolis :*S.T.A.R. Labs :*Steelworks *New York City :*Kahndaq Embassy Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: *Donna Troy (also as Wonder Girl in flashback cameo with Teen Titans) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: The following characters all appear in flashback *Adam Strange *Anti-Monitor *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Blue Devil *Creeper *Darkseid *Dove (Don Hall) *Geo-Force *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) (See notes) *Krypto (Earth-One) *Metamorpho *Monitor *Orion *Warlord *Doom Patrol :*Chief (Niles Caulder) :*Elasti-Girl :*Negative Man (Larry Trainor) :*Robotman (Cliff Steele) *Justice League of America :*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Batman (Earth-One) :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Martian Manhunter :*Wonder Woman (Earth-One) *Justice Society of America :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Hourman (Rex Tyler) *Legion of Super-Heroes :*Bouncing Boy :*Brainiac 5 :*Chameleon Boy :*Colossal Boy :*Cosmic Boy :*Dream Girl :*Duo-Damsel :*Element Lad :*Invisible Kid :*Lightning Lad :*Lightning Lass :*Mon-El :*Phantom Girl :*Saturn Girl :*Star Boy :*Sun Boy :*Superboy :*Timber Wolf :*Wildfire * Teen Titans :*Aqualad :*Changeling :*Cyborg (Victor Stone) :*Kid Flash (Wally West) :*Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (also as Robin in cameo) :*Robin (Dick Grayson) (also as Nightwing in cameo) :*Raven :*Starfire (Koriand'r) :*Speedy (Roy Harper) :*Wonder Girl (also as Donna Troy in "present day" framing story) Locations: * New Chronus Items: * Universe Orb Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on May 24, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in the 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * By all accounts, the dead double of Lex Luthor appears to be Alexander Luthor. Lex Luthor and the Joker murdered Alexander Luthor in ''Infinite Crisis'' #7. However, Alex's face was scarred by the Joker's acid spray, whereas the dead Luthor in this issue appears physically undamaged (aside from being dead). * Jade's cameo on the first page of the "History of the DCU" backup may be due to a coloring error. The panel shows an Earth-One Justice League/Earth-Two Justice Society team up. Based on the costumes and characters, it is prior to Infinity, Inc. forming. Was this perhaps intended to be Black Canary? | Trivia = * Terra-Man refers to Power Girl as a "strange visitor." Strange Visitor was also the name of a former member of Superman's supporting cast who perished during the Our Worlds at War event. Like Power Girl, Strange Visitor was intended to be analogous to Supergirl. Whether this ironic reference was made intentionally or not is unknown. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 *Booster Gold *Crisis on Infinite Earths *History of the DC Universe *Infinite Crisis | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Bialya * Intergang * Rip Hunter * Secret Society of Super-Villains * Will Magnus | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}